Fight for your life!
by reedthis
Summary: thigs are now heating up as umbrella steps into the mix, what is to happen next? well youll just have to read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Resident evil/28 days later

"how am i still alive?"

About two weeks ago, there were small reports going around of violet attacks on civliansin local bars and such. the news was brodcasting about what they belived were gang fights . what a load of shit. it became clear to me that this was something diffrent, i did not know why but i prepared for the worst.

saturday night had came up to soon, things were cooling down. but one thing lead to another, and it hapend. the power went out causing a panic in most of the city. there has never been a loss of power to this magnitued before. next there was alarms it was loud, loud to were it could wake the dead...

well to me surprise it did.

i was in my appartment on the 7 seventh floor in the kicten when i heard screaming of men and women coming from out side, i ran to my window to see hundreds of people runing for there lives, or falling down. the screams came to my floor. Foot steps runing past my door every few seconds. more screaming, louder than before. it was coming from the old lady next door. i ran to my closet to grab my pistol.

the hallway and the floor was coverd in fresh blood spalters, the door next to mine was broken in. the screaming of the old lady next door had faded into silence. the sound of a helicopter had past over the roof. i walket carefuly twords the door. in side the floor was coverd in blood, the furniture was tossed around and lamps were broken. the room was completely dark. i heard movment on the other side of the room near the closet. i found a light switch. the room was now luminated with nothing but horrer to see. a man coverd in blood and pices of flesh torn off was bending over the courps of the old lady tearing out her neck. i felt vomit come up, but nothing. the sound of me gaging alerted the man, he rips his face up to look at me.

his eyes were blood red and half of his face was missing reviling his skull. he let out a horribal screaming sound and lunged at me. i rased my pistol a fired a few rounds in to his chest. i did not even graze him or set him astray. the man tumbeld on me scraching and clawing at my face. i thought i was a gonner, till i heard a gun fire and the attacker that was on top of me went still.

the man who fired the gun was a police officer. he ran over and removed the body.

"you all right?" his name tage said Rodregez

"yea... i'm fine, just a little scared." i said to him

i could see he was about to ask my name, but before he had the chance there was more foot steps coming down the hall.

"we got to go," he looks around franticly.

"the fire escape, by the window" he said. i did not take me a second thought to get up and make a run for it.

"come on, hurry!" he yelled

by the time i was out a half naked women ran into the doorway, she was coverd in bite marks from head to toe. Rodregez made it out and fierd a few more bullets from him pistol.

"climb down!" he yelled at me, still firing. i made it down to the streets with Rodregez right behind me.

"to the gun shop," he said landing on his feet. this was pure luck that i lived close to a gun store.

We loked the doors to the shop. here i wonderd if i whould make it.

Well its the first chapter... please tell me what you think.

Next Chapter: Blood and Bodys on third street.

i do not own resident evil or 28 Days Later


	2. Chapter 2

Resident evil/ 28 Days later

the gun shop had provided me and rodregez with a place to hide throught the night. the shop was cleand out, all guns were stolen or removed. very few guns were left, just a 12-gage, wth plenty of ammo to spare.

"so, whats your name?" rodregez broke the silence.

" huh, oh... i'm Gregary, greg for short." i said look twords the cop. he just smield.

"well greg, iam Escabar Rodregez of the LA police department."

" i used to be a cop, back in Raccone City, S.T.A.R.S member." Rodregez looks up at me with a horror struk face.

"you were in the HOT ZONE...!" he said nearly yelling.

with no more futher disscusion on the subject, i found my self falling asleep. but i knew if i fell asleep i whould die. Rodregez was snooring so loudly by the counter, i was surpirized to see him rest so easy. Back in the shop i found a Freezer. it was full of nothing but animal meat.

there was a lound stomping sound coming from a back room. i could not find the door however. there is to many boxes, what are they full of? i open one up out of annoyincs. there that lay in side were

"Human...heads," it was a human head, it was one of the zombies from out side. who ever is heer is starting a collection on heads.

I slowly began to back away, i take one last glance into the freezer when it stuck me, that was not animal... it was human!

after seeing that, i was never sure if i whould sleep anymore. i began to calmb down a little.

" maby the phones still work?" Thank god for this one. there was a dial tone. i diald the first number that came to my head. it rang...

"hello...?" came that familer squeeky voice.

"millisa... is that you?" i asked. ""oh my god!! GREG! were are you? are you hurt?" she was frantic.

"yes, yes i am ok, but more importantly were are you?" i asket her.

"i am at phoenix tower, looking for you."

phoenix tower, i used to work there. i had a little acident with the boss, i was surprised i was not arrested. Another Helocopter pass over head.

"ok, hold on for a little wile. i try and be there as soon as i can."

"NO!" she screemed. "no, just go find some help. dont worry about me." pause "i lo..." the phone went dead. for the rest of the night i was worrying that something bad might have happend.

morning came very slow, i explaned every thing to Rodregez. we gatherd all ammuntion that we could cary and were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

the streets were total chose form the night befor. now no one was left alive, or in a sence that they died and stood back up. the bodys were scaterd, and some were torn limb from limb. the sight of organs and blood, and the ranked stink of decay made me blow chuncks...finally. rodregez soon followed after.

(A/N: this was rather nasty.)

the day was long, time had seemd to stop, when in acuality it was noon. the silence of the city was teriffying. it whould break now and then with shreeks or guns firing, i began to think if there was a way out of this hell i would take it. but as fate whould have it there was no way out. the only thing that keept me going was melissa.

FLASH BACK...2 days ago

melissa sat on the corner of the bed.

"why are you so... distant form me?" she asked.

'i looket up from my work to look her in the eyes.

"what do you mean by distant, do you mean my work?"i asked out of curosity.

" we never talk any more, or do anything. a women should not have to ask for sex."

i looked at her surprised at what she said.

"im very..." looking for the right word "tired." i finally said.

"of me?!"

"no of cours not... its just..."

mellissa cuts in

"just what?"

"nothing. just nothing."

end of FLASH BACK

"hey greg stop day dreming, and look at this." rodregez said wakeing my from lala land.

what i saw i will never forget. Phoniex tower. 20 storys of death. but it was not zombies that was there, but men in black suits with gas makes carrying full automatics. they had to be umbrella mercinarys.

(dun dun duuuuuu... now things are heating up, read and review plz)


End file.
